utsafandomcom-20200214-history
December 2010 Commencement
The December 2010 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Summer 2010 and Fall 2010 semesters. It featured five ceremonies in the Convocation Center. The first was on Thursday, December 16 at 6:00 p.m., then Friday, December 17 at 6:00 p.m., and the others on Saturday, December 18 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 4:30 p.m. Schedule First ceremony: COLFA Second ceremony: COEHD Third ceremony: COB Fourth ceremony: COE and COS Fifth ceremony: COA and COPP Marshals University Marshals *Martha A. Fasci *Norma S. Guerra *John M. Morris *Lloyd B. Potter *John C. Simonis College of Architecture *Hazem M. Rashed-Ali, Department of Architecture *Shelley E. Roff, Department of Architecture *Irina Solovyova, Department of Architecture *Bobbie J. Wise, Department of Architecture College of Business *Karan Bhanot, Department of Finance *Thomas F. Cannon, Department of Marketing *James E. Groff, Department of Accounting *Carlos Jimenez-Angeira, Department of Accounting *Mark T. Leung, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Ted D. Skekel, Department of Accounting *Stephen E. Werling, Department of Management *Kefeng Xu, Department of Management Science and Statistics College of Education and Human Development *Maria Arreguin-Anderson, Professor of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Gerald A. Juhnke, Department of Counseling *Juliet Langman, Department of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Michael C. Moyer, Department of Counseling *Maricela Oliva, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Kelly A. Rodgers, Department of Educational Psychology *Shannon J. Sauro, Department of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Erica T. Sosa, Department of Health and Kinesiology College of Engineering *Manuel A. Diaz, Department of Civil Engineering *Yusheng Feng, Department of Mechanical Engineering *Louis Manz, Department of Civil Engineering *Heather J. Shipley, Department of Civil Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Sonia Alconini, Department of Anthropology *Xunwu Chen, Department of Philosophy *Stacey J. Davis, Department of Music *H. Paul LeBlanc, Department of Communication *Stella G. Lopez, Department of Psychology *Richard X. Martinez, Department of Art and Art History *Gregg Michel, Department of History *Xiaohe Xu, Department of Sociology College of Public Policy *Richard D. Hartley, Department of Criminal Justice *Jolyn G. Mikow, Department of Social Work *Renee D. Nank, Department of Public Administration *Corey S. Sparks, Department of Demography and Organization Studies College of Sciences *Edwin J. Barea, Department of Biology *Craig T. Jordan, Department of Biology *Francis A. Norman, Department of Mathematics *Betty S. Travis, Department of Mathematics Faculty Stage Party Representatives College of Architecture *Taeg K. Nishimoto, Professor of Architecture College of Business *Jan G. Clark, Professor of Information Systems *Mark L. Lengnick-Hall, Professor of Management College of Education and Human Development *Thelma L. Duffey, Professor of Counseling *Lucila Ek, Assistant Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Elizabeth Murakami-Ramalho, Assistant Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Patricia Sanchez, Associate Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Alan R. Shoho, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *David P. Thompson, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *Sos S. Agaian, Professor of Electrical Engineering *David Akopian, Associate Professor of Electrical Engineering *Mo Jamshidi, Professor of Electrical Engineering *Chunjiang Qian, Associate Professor of Electrical Engineering *Heather J. Shipley, Assistant Professor of Civil Engineering *Xiaodu Wang, Professor of Mechanical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Sonja L. Lanehart, Professor of English *Ken D. Little, Professor of Art *Constance A. Lowe, Professor of Art *Ben V. Olguin, Associate Professor of English College of Public Policy *Ruben P. Johnelle Sparks, Assistant Professor of Demography and Organization Studies *Mary A. Zey, Professor of Demography and Organization Studies College of Sciences *Bernard Arulanandam, Professor of Biology *Stephan B. Bach, Associate Professor of Chemistry *Chonglin Chen, Professor of Physics *Thomas G. Forsthuber, Professor of Biology *Hyunsoo Han, Associate Professor of Chemistry *Joseph L. Martinez, Professor of Biology *John McCarrey, Professor of Biology *David J. McComas, Adjoint Professor of Physics *Carlos A. Paladini, Assistant Professor of Biology *Robert D. Renthal, Professor of Biology *Kay A. Robbins, Professor of Computer Science *Judy Teale, Professor of Biology *Andrew T. Tsin, Professor of Biology *Clint Whaley, Assistant Professor of Computer Science *Hongjie Xie, Associate Professor of Geological Sciences *Shouhuai Xu, Associate Professor of Computer Science Honors College *Robert A. Collinge, Professor of Economics *Richard A. Diem, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Juanita M. Firestone, Professor of Criminal Justice *Kolleen M. Guy, Associate Professor of History *Valerie M. Sponsel, Associate Professor of Biology UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos was conducted by Michael Acevedo. *Ruben Orduno, Guitarron *Procopio Garcia, Trumpet *Karen Gonzales, Trumpet *Alvin Martinez, Trumpet *Robert Santos, Trumpet *Joaquin Abrego, Vihuela *Jessica Cantu, Vihuela *Anthony Guzman, Vihuela *Joseduardo Huerta, Vihuela *Rocio Lopez, Vihuela *Liliana Chavana, Violin *Sonia Marin, Violin *Amanda Martinez, Violin *Julian Tello Jr., Violin *Christina Trongone, Violin *Mario Zavala, Violin References Category:Commencement Category:2010-2011 at UTSA